Un regalo de navidad algo inusual
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Las fiestas son tiempos a veces tensos en los que visitar a familiares lejanos pero más extraños si esos familiares son Neutron o Vortex. En plena Nochebuena estalla una tormente que traera algo más que rayos y truenos.


**Este One-shot está dedicado a JimmyXCindy como regalo de navidad anticipado.**

La noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, es una noche de paz y amor en la que las familias se reúnen para festejar la Nochebuena. Niños jugando y corriendo, adultos riendo y rememorando los sucesos de todo el año, la madre ayudada de sus hijos para hacer la cena. Eso sería una Nochebuena normal, pero esta casa es la casa de Jimmy Neutron y Cindy Vortex, y lo que ellos entienden por una cena tranquila, no es el mismo concepto que poseen el resto de mortales.

No solo, no se conformaron con invitar a ambas familias y a las familias de sus amigos, tenían que recuperar la década alejados de ellos, sino que además se las habían apañado para traer a April desde el otro lado de la galaxia, y es que no había peor combinación que dos genios y suficiente material para llevar a cabo todas sus descabelladas ideas.

Y la noche tampoco acompañaba al ambiente hogareño y superpoblado de la casa, la mañana había transcurrido con normalidad, una pequeña tormenta de nieve había teñido de blanco todo Retroville, pero a media tarde las nubes grisáceas se habían tornado de un negro amenazador y al caer la noche había estallado una tormenta eléctrica como no se recordaba en siglos.

Los rayos caían constantemente y la lluvia era tan intensa que apenas se veía a un par de metros de distancia, salvo las poderosas y brillantes líneas de los relámpagos. Desde el salón se habían escuchado ya varias explosiones a lo lejos, Jimmy no tardo en deducir que algunos rayos estaban cayendo repetidamente sobre los coches y al sobrecalentar el combustible explotaron.

Al menos tenía esa teoría, bastante acertada según Cindy pero la rubia embarazada no dejo salir a Jimmy a comprobarlo. Y Judy la apoyo como buena madre que es para decepción de Jimmy, pero sobretodo de Sheen quien no paraba de mirar por la ventana imaginándose bajo aquella lluvia con los rayos cayendo a su alrededor.

- Vamos Jimmy, ven a ayudarme a la cocina.- pidió Cindy con intención de alegarle esa idea estúpida de salir a investigar tan peculiar tormenta.

- Ya voy- respondió sin mucho ánimo, entro en la cocina y se puso a cortar las verduras que le había dejado Cindy preparadas.- Cindy ¿No has visto…?

- Si, si lo he visto- le corto Cindy cansada de aquella misma discusión sin sentido que llevaban toda la tarde sin parar.- Yo también tengo curiosidad, pero te recuerdo que ni tú eres naranja y a prueba de bombas ni yo soy de acero. Si nos cae un rayo te aseguro que nos íbamos a acordar de tu clon. Además es Nochebuena, tenemos a todos nuestros amigos y familiares bajo un mismo techo por primera vez desde que teníamos diez años.

- Si tienes razón, pero ya sabes a veces no tengo limites- reflexiono Jimmy sonriéndole a su esposa y dándole un beso aprovechado que tenía que darle las verduras para meterlas en la olla.

- Pues ya esta, ahora puedes irte con tus amiguitos. Pero pórtate… -no pudo continuar, un latigazo de dolor proveniente del bajo vientre por poco la lanza al suelo, se agarro el vientre con fuerza dejando caer la cuchara sopera. Jimmy la cogió por la espalda y haciendo acopio de fuerza la hizo sin delicadezas ni florituras y fue al salón derribando las puertas cerradas a base de patadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- pregunto Libby recobrándose del susto de ver como la puerta del salo salía despedida de sus goznes y caía con estrepito. Entonces se fijo en la cara de Cindy. ¡Ay! ¡Dios! ¿Es el bebe? Le pasa algo al bebe.

- Si…que….ha…decidido…adelantarse- dijo Cindy entre bufidos y lamentos. Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado del dolor, las lágrimas y el sudor se superponían en su rostro otrora dulce y ahora humedecido y contraído en una mueca de sufrimiento.

- Recuerda Cindy, respiraciones profundas y pausadas.- dijo Jimmy en un intento por calmarla mientras la depositaba en el sofá y salía del salón en busca de toallas y agua caliente.

- Te voy a decir donde puedes meterte esas respiraciones profundas y pausadas, Nerdtron- bufo con hastió Cindy cuando vio entrar a Jimmy con las toallas, este solo le lanzo una sonrisa.- Eso, encima ríete de mí, maldito desgraciado. Te recuerdo que esto es culpa tuya y solo tuya, y si salgo de esta te juro que te voy a dar tal golpe que creerás que dos y dos son seis.

- Mama, puedes ayudarme, yo es que no estoy preparado para esto.- le pidió Jimmy tendiéndole las toallas y poniéndose a la altura de la cabeza de Cindy para calmarla y oir pacientemente los insultos y amenazas que le profesaba su esposa, sin ningún pudor, en el fondo le hacía gracia era como volver al colegio.

- Claro Jimmy. Quiero a todos vosotros al otro lado de la habitación démosle algo de intimidad.- ordeno Judy, en el acto el salo se quedo vacio, la gente prefirió irse a otra habitación. – Cindy, voy a quitarte el pantalón, para ello tendrás que levantar un segundo las piernas.- Cindy sin parar de asesinar a Jimmy con la mirada obedeció. Judy cubrió las piernas con una toalla previamente humedecida y las separo.- Muy bien, creo que la niña viene con prisa, ya veo la cabeza.- dijo Judy sin levantar la vista.- Cuando yo te diga Cindy, empuja. A la de una, a la de Dos y ¡YA! ¡Empuja!- Cindy gimió de dolor pero empujo con todas sus fuerzas.- Muy bien Cindy. Ahora prepárate para empujar de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?

- No, no creo que pueda- susurro Cindy.

- Pero que oyen mis oídos, Cindy Vortex no es capaz de terminar algo que empieza. ¡Inconcebible!- exclamo Jimmy sosteniéndole la mano, la reacción no se hizo esperar, Cindy le trituro la mano y se preparo para empujar de nuevo.

- Ahora Cindy- la chica volvió a empujar y esta vez no paro, resistió el dolor, no tenía ninguna intención de repetir esa agonía y en parte tenía que demostrarle a Jimmy que una Vortex jamás se da por vencida. De repente sintió una repentina sensación de alivio seguida de un lamento lastimero. Los gritos de un bebe.- Ya esta, bienvenida al mundo Pequeña- susurro con ternura Judy tras los paños.- ¿Jimmy necesito algo para cortar el cordón?

- Usa mi reloj, cauterizara los cortes.- dijo este tendiéndole el reloj. Se escucho un siseo como el de la carne al sobrecalentarse y un segundo después Judy se levantaba con una toalla envolviendo algo de lo que solo se veía una manita que intentaba coger a su abuela. Le tendió el bulto a Cindy quien a pesar de estar totalmente agotada lo recogió con mimo y urgencia. Jimmy se acerco aun más a su mujer.

- A ti aun no te he perdonado, esta te la guardo.- mascullo Cindy mirando de reojo a Jimmy que sonrió con descaro y se acerco aun más para robarle un beso a Cindy quien al principio quiso negárselo pero acabo por corresponderlo con pasión. Al separarse ambos centraron su atención en la pequeña personita que acunaba Cindy.

- Bienvenida al mundo Louise Jean Neutron.- dijeron ambos a la vez. La niña los miro con unos ojos morados intensos de uno a otro y les sonrio para sorpresa de ellos.

- Esta niña es increíble.- exclamo Jimmy, sabiendo que la capacidad motora necesaria para sonreír no estaba accesible para un bebe.

- Por qué tiene un padre increíble- dijo Cindy con media sonrisa.

- Y una madre absolutamente perfecta.- respondió el chico. Luego miro de nuevo a su hija.- Serás una niña única Louise, lo sé.


End file.
